Descent of Atemu
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yugi's feelings after Atemu left him in the Memory World. Will seeing Atemu cause Yugi to go insane? Oneshot.


This little oneshot reveals Yugi's feelings after Yami left him in the Memory World. Will this cause the boy to go insane? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Yugi looked through his deck, the monster's eyes staring up at him as he held the cards close to his heart. He put his deck back together, and placed it into the Millennium Puzzle's box. Soft raindrops pattered against the windowsill, and the boy looked out at the darkening sky over his home, Domino City. A rumble of thunder rang across the sky like a foghorn out at sea. He placed his hand onto the window, and let it fall down like the rain outside. He then looked at his reflection, and gasped in both surprise and fright.

It was Atemu, looking at him with sympathy through the rain. As the reflection reverted back to Yugi, the boy stepped back from the window. A flash of lightning accompanied the thunder, cymbals in a symphony. Yugi sat back down on his bed, fists balled up in between his knees. He looked across his room at his dresser mirror. He saw Atemu again, arms crossed and his eyes reflecting the sorrow in the boy's eyes. The reflection disappeared once more, and the boy quickly stood up from his sorrowful perch. He raced into the bathroom, and splashed cold water onto his face. The crystal droplets of water fell down his face like the rain outside his room. When he looked into the mirror, Atemu appeared again. In frustration and anger, Yugi destroyed the mirror, his hands covered in blood as the glass burst into millions of pieces.

He had to get out of here. He had to escape this infernal prison of fears. He quickly put on his poncho in haste, and ran out the door, reflections of Atemu all around him as raindrops beat hard against him. Staring at him. Why was this happening to him, and why now? He had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Everywhere he turned, reflections of the former pharaoh were in front of him, frightening him. As he reached a dark alleyway, he heard a gruff voice, a slight slur in it.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" it hissed as a drunkard wobbled out of a nearby bar. "You should be at home with your mommy and daddy." The man's breath held the scent of whisky and tobacco. Yugi stepped back in fear, his left hand over his heart. It was pounding loudly in his ears as more lightning filled the sky.

"Why not come with me, and we'll have some fun?" the drunk laughed, his yellow teeth gleaming in the dim light of a streetlight. Yugi dodged the man, who was beginning to chase after him. He may have been drunk, but he was quick. Yugi had no choice but to hide in a damp box in a nearby alley. He huddled together, trying to keep warm as the drunk's footsteps grew closer. Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for the drunk to find him and capture him. Suddenly, a new voice rang out in the air, along with a bright glow.

"MIND CRUSH!" it yelled, the glow beginning to fade. Then, all was silent, save for the rain that fell against the box. A hand reached out to the frightened boy, along with the same voice, but it was kind and firm.

"Don't be afraid," it whispered. "I'm here to help you." Yugi hesitated, and then finally took hold of the hand. It was warm to the touch, drowning out the rain and thunder around him. He looked up into the face of his savior, and saw that it was Atemu, his lips formed into a kind smile. Yugi's eyes filled with tears, and embraced his friend. His fear had dissolved in the rain around him as the Pharaoh accompanied the boy back to the game shop. Yugi turned to thank his friend as he reached the door, but he was gone. Before he entered the shop, he heard the Pharaoh's voice around him, small beams of sunlight pouring through the storm clouds.

"I shall always be with you." Yugi smiled, and made his way inside, removing his poncho. He knew that the Pharaoh would always be with him, in his heart, and in his deck.

Was it good, or was it bad?

Review please!


End file.
